Una sucia bola de pelos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Pasar el rato o el día con Megu era un buen pasatiempo pero no faltaba el ser que interrumpía como perturbaba esa tranquilidad como un lindo animalito Contiene Leve Crossover con Candy Candy


"Una pequeña y (espero que) divertida historia de celos"

La habitación que nos interesa era pequeña y cuadrada. En una de las paredes, blanca y desnuda como el resto, se abría una discreta ventana por la que se filtraban a duras penas los rayos de un sol otoñal. Eran estos mismos ápices de luz los que ahora calentaban la sonrisa de una pequeña de ojos claros que, estirada sobre una gran cama, lanzaba furtivas miradas a una caja de madera bellamente adornada. Al parecer, estaba esperando algo…

Abrir los ojos, retirar cuidadosamente la tapa del cofre –ataúd según como se viera- donde dormía, incorporarse tras dejar atrás su sueño de almidón y, como premio, recibir una sonrisa más luminosa que el candoroso sol que aún cegaba sus ojos. No era una mala rutina y Suigintou estaba casi segura de que podría acostumbrarse a ella.

De repente, unos saltos y pasos seguido de un par de sonidos interrumpieron los felices pensamientos de la muñeca peliplateada. Una vaga expresión de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro y, casi inmediatamente, éste adquirió un cariz desdeñoso y sombrío; el mismo que se pinta en los rostros humanos justo antes de recibir a un fastidioso invitado.

-¡Ay que lindo! ¡Ya está aquí!, ¡Hola Clint! -Gritó una jovencita de cabellos largos sin hacer, para nada, amago de su entusiasmo-. Viró la cabeza vertiginosamente rápido y, como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó y encaminó hacia la ventana. La muñeca había quedado olvidada y que mejor rival que una sucia bola de pelos.

El animal era en cuestión una especie de mapache o tanuki raro, era de piel blanca, con ojeras negras en cada orbe, cada de sus patas estaban cubiertas de negro como si hubiese o tocado algo sucio y una cola blanca anillada, pareciera una ardilla pero no era una, era más grande e insignificante… Era según lo que oyó, era un coatí, nombre bastante raro para un animal raro pero en otros lugares se le llamaba cosumbo, al menos era gracioso para esa bola de pelos.

Suigintou –suficientemente madura para no deshacerse en pucheros, pero no tanto como para quedarse impasible ante aquella repentina falta de atención- empezó a murmurar entre dientes, jurando y perjurando extrañas maldiciones en alemán.

Mientras tanto, la niña de cabellos largos caminaba con diligencia, con una sonrisa enmarcando su boquita infantil y con unas galletas en sus manos, que amenazaba al paladar a cada paso. Por su parte, el coatí que estaba desde una ventana y viendo esa deliciosa comida- no pudo menos que lanzar unos sonidos de protesta parecidos a los pequeños lloros de un perro y, a continuación, empezó a golpetear la ventana con una mano como si fuese una persona en miniatura pero…

Ahora el coatí quedó hechizado por a la distancia a una belleza ante sus ojos, una hermosa enana de ropas oscuras, como los vestidos que usaban las damas en las fiestas, una piel blanca, ojos carmesís y un hermoso cabello, su corazón de mamífero comenzó a latir con fuerza a cada segundo que pasaba, sus orbes azules y pequeñas estaban maravillados, no solo las hembras humanas, también las enanas tenían sus encantos.

Suigintou miraba todo aquello con creciente fastidio; más aún cuando –al quedar la ventana finalmente abierta- el animalito en menos de nada fue como relámpago a las mantas blancas que cubrían a su médium, y, ante los ojos de la pequeña, empezó a agitar el cuello con tanta vehemencia, que más parecía querer cortejarla que pedir su alimento.

Ahora resultó más perturbador cuando el animalito se puso de cariñosito con la primera muñeca, el coatí quería abrazarla y juntar su hocico con ella pero la prusiana se negaba profundamente, el animal volvió a ir con una nuez que le quitó a una ardilla, para Suigintou era como intentar lidiar con un enajenado mental o un demente senil, sólo que más bajito y con más pelo.

Ajena a las elucubraciones de su muñeca, Megu Kakizaki contemplaba con una sonrisita como el animal pretendía tener su pequeño romance con su ángel pero luego lloriqueó por su friendzone, dicen que las penas se curan con alcohol pero el animalito curaba las penas con un buen bocadillo, era mucho mejor que pudrirse en un bar durante días y sin pagar.

El coatí en menos de nada se devoraba la galleta de forma cómica como tierna con sus migajas, tomando el alimento con sus manos luego otra pero se la devolvió a Megu aunque pidió otra para conquistar a su crush de ropas góticas, la muñeca tuvo que aceptar con algo de frialdad al animal… Su ofrecimiento, no su corazón.

-¡Tenshi-san! –Dijo la jovencita aún con aquella sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sonrisa que tenía la rara habilidad de entibiar el helado corazón de la muñeca- ¿Verdad que Clin se ve tierno?

-¿Cocida o frito? -Se preguntó Suigintou, tratando también de imaginar cómo se vería más tierna, y ante la visión del pobre mamífero regado en aceite y cociéndose lentamente, no pudo menos que curvar placenteramente sus labios.

Megu, quien sólo percibió este gesto asintió complacida; el coatí en cambio –menos ingenuo- no vio con buenos ojos aquella extraña muestra de hilaridad e, intimidado, abajó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus manos para luego llorar ante algo cruel en su vida: Ella no lo ama.

Un levísimo gruñido escapó de la garganta de Suigintou

-Cocido -Se dijo, dado que era el proceso más lento y laborioso- Cocido vivo- Una siniestra y completamente maníaca expresión de gusto se apoderó de su rostro mientras imaginaba, ahora sí, al animalito retorciéndose entre los fuegos del horno.

-¡Suigintou!- La aludida regresó bruscamente a la realidad y lo primero que vio fue a su sirviente ante ella, sentada a la orilla de la cama, y sola. La muñeca comprobó con agrado que la ventana estaba cerrada y no había ni rastro del molesto animal.

-¿Q-Qué?' –Atinó a decir- Sonreíste mucho hoy–Dijo con su jovial tono de voz-

-Así que pensé que… quizás querrías darle de comer a Clint, mañana–Continuó, haciendo gala de una ingenuidad tal que casi rayaba la estupidez

Suigintou le regaló su sonrisa más inocente, mientras con ensayada y macabra docilidad asentía suavemente con la cabeza. Como recompensa, Megu le pasó una mano por el pelo, acariciándolo, y Suigintou ensanchó su sonrisa, feliz de que ésta no fuera la mano con la que había mimado al animal.

.

.

.

Era una de esas noches donde visitaba a su médium cuando divisó en el techo al mismo animal de manchas negras mientras estaba rodeado de ardillas y varios pájaros nocturnos y un búho. Suigintou estaba con cara de indignación o quizás de estar viviendo una pesadilla.

El coatí estaba usando unas ropas muy similares a como usaba Shinku, un vestido rojo con cintas verdes y un sombrero rojo, en menos de nada el animalito comenzó a bailar mientras hacía sus gruñidos mientras algunos animalitos palmeaban al ritmo de la canción como si fuese uno de esos éxitos de último momento… Ahora Suigintou estaba pasando un mal rato…

Recordaba un video de un niño que hacía los sonidos de un perro triste mientras bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana, era el viejo meme del perro llorando, ese baile por los amores perdidos y la friendzones abundantes por doquier y por alguna razón se imaginó a su rival crush y a Kunkun bailando ese meme.

La pobre prusiana se sacudió la cabeza y ahora no había nada ni nadie a lo que prosiguió su vuelo a la habitación, finalmente cuando llegó al cuarto de su médium una vez más quedó con cara de idiota mientras un rubor se impregnaba en sus mejillas.

(Insertar Silhouette del OST de Lupin III)

Megu estaba acostada de lado como si fuera una supermodelo, de una forma erotica mientras su vestuario volaba su imaginación, la pelinegra usaba una bata negra abierta dejando ver un brassier negro de lujo con detalles brillantes que remarcaban su busto, una sensual braga negra con el kanji de muerte y medias veladas como brillantes.

Suigintou estaba en trance como si hubiera estado en una especie de fantasía rara, la pobre tragó saliva para intentar huir pero las ventanas se cerraron de golpe, unas manos agarraban su cintura, una sensual música disco se escuchaba de fondo y en menos de nada ya estaba haciendo unos buenos revolcones en la cama de su médium.

Mientras a las afueras del hospital un anciano veía como uno de los cuartos estaba con luces multicolor de discoteca mientras una especie de blues y jazz psicodélico se escuchaba a tope, el anciano se limpió los oídos se rió bajito y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah, como los viejos tiempos- El anciano ahora movía su cabeza mientras chisqueaba los dedos al son de esa música como un intento de viajar al pasado y sentir el swin de antaño, sin duda era lo mejor a los oídos del anciano.


End file.
